


Fangy Nibbler

by TaglarianMythicRites



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Vamp!Tara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaglarianMythicRites/pseuds/TaglarianMythicRites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow learns that having a vampire behind her in the shower isn't always a good thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangy Nibbler

"Tara!" Giggling as she felt the other woman nibbling on her neck, Willow laid her hands atop the ones entwined on her waist. Smiling as she heard the giggles, Tara rested her chin atop the red-head’s shoulder.

"Yes?" She answered, her eyes looking at the ceiling above them.

"You’re nibbling on me again!" A smile spreading over her lips, Willow could feel the vampire beginning to sway the two of them side to side. "Nibbler!"

"Who me?" Rolling her eyes playfully, Tara pressed a kiss to the spot that she had been nibbling on moments before. "I would _never…”_

"Such a bad vampire…" Turning her head in order to kiss Tara’s lips, the red-headed human smiled as she and her love swayed side to side underneath the running water. "Is that the reason you followed me in here?"

"Maybe I just wanted a shower…"

"Uh-huh, sure." Rolling her eyes, Willow grinned as she looked into Tara’s eyes. "You’re such a bad liar."


End file.
